A Brand New View Of Life
by AlexMarieBodley
Summary: Two sisters are sent to The Burrow by Dumbledore. He wants them to be both safe and happy. But just how happy was he thinking?


** A/N: This is a story I've been dying to write for some time, and finally got that time to do it! It's for my friend Ashley, who as I'm sure once you've read this, you'll know is obsessed with Percy. ****My own obsession's usually don't include the Weasley's, but it was very interesting and fun to write. It includes some OC's, and possibly many more in the future. So without a further ado.... **

Albus Dumbledore thought through his plan, once again, for the what seemed like the 20th time that day. There was going to be two new exchange students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only problem was where they where going to be staying before the new school year started. Which is just what was on his mind. The only logical choice was Molly Weasley. The only one that he could not only trust with keeping the two new girl's safe, but also happy in their new environment. One thing this Headmaster is very happy about is Molly's large family, something that just might help the young sisters out of the depression they where covered in.

You see the two sisters in question where in fact orphaned at the young age's of 6 and 4. The oldest, very protective sister, was Alex, who is now at the young-adult age of 17 years old. Her only living relative was her younger sister; Amber. The younger not yet 15, as her birthday had not yet passed. They where passed from foster family to foster family for just about their whole lives. That is until they each grew tired of the moving and managed to get the owner of the primary foster care facility to let them hide while new 'eager parents' roamed about.

It was somewhat of a flashback for the Headmaster, as he remembered Tom Riddle just the same at first. This just made him want to try all that more to keep them happy and distracted while he tried to find a permanent guardian for the two in the wizarding world. He had seen to it that they knew all that was needed about magic and the like, though was still surprised at what they had already grasped with-out another's help over the years. Albus had also _personally_ brought there letters to him, and all three planned that on Tuesday night, the next night to be exact, he would go and pick them up at the orphanage. It warmed his old, some said senile, heart to see the smiles on their faces when he told them they wouldn't be coming back, ever.

Just as he was about to get lost in memories once again, his floo turned an avada kedavra green, as the two objects of his turmoil stepped out; Arthur and Molly Weasley. The looked just as happy together, as Arthur caught his wife against his chest, as the day they got married. It didn't seem that far away ago to Albus, when they where just the younger kids they take care of now. Albus's thought kept drifting to happy memories, though he focused to the matter at hand when the matriarch of the Weasley family started questioning.

" I apologize for being late Albus, my baby girl was very distraught thanks to Fred and George and their gosh-dang potion tricks." The mother rolled her eyes at this, though you could see the pride in her eyes for how well they truly where at their trade.

"What was it you wanted us to do Albus? I seem to remember you said you had a favor to ask upon us?" Arthur, ever the observant, noticed Albus's discomfort. His eyes softened at this. "I'm sure whatever it is, we could take it upon ourselves."

Gathering up his courage, Albus decided he wouldn't push either girls in the Weasley home if the parents couldn't handle more, no reason to add to their already pilled up stress. "I would like to ask if you would be willing to board two young girls in your home? They are new to the magical world, and wish to stay together for the time being. I regret that I can't tell you more unless you agree to this arrangement." If there was one thing the Headmaster hated, it was how formal he sounded when nervous.

"Oh, Ginny will be so excited to have more girls in the Burrow!" Bustled Molly excitedly. Apparently her youngest, and only daughter Ginerva, wasn't the only one.

With a smile, and nearly un-audable releaved sigh, Albus continued with the series of unfortunate events the two young girls had gone through. **(A/N Epic book series!)**

By the end a teary eyed Arthur was holding his wife against his chest as she was weeping.

"We would be honored to have them as guests Albus." Arthur was the one speaking the words, but a shaky nod of Molly's head proved she agreed whole heartedly with her husband's decision.

"Excellent! Do either of you have a specific time frame in mind for tomorrow? Personally I find that right after lunch would be efficient. As then the two will have time to bond with your children before adjuring for supper." Was his suggestion for the married couple.

"That 's perfectly fine Albus. It will give a bit of time for the children to get used to the idea before hand." Sniffed Molly.

The next day, Albus arrived early to pick up the girls. Soon to be woman, he silently reminded himself. Upon entering, the receptionist simply stated the room number in a monotone voice without looking up at the polyjuiced Headmaster.

'I bet a lemon drop would help her mood. Ah, I can't help all unfortunately.'

Knocking on the door, he heard a distant yell asking who was at the door. The minute, perhaps second he said his name, the door was yanked open, then slammed shut when he was standing in the middle of the room.

"Help, please?" Both girls asked with a slightly guilty look on their faces.

"Ah, I see you've been hard at work packing." Albus chuckled.

The room had various clothing items scattered across it in every place imaginable. He couldn't even try to blame them though, it wasn't every day you had to pack for the wizarding world; for them that is.

"Shall I teach you a cleaning and a packing charm?" His twinkling eyes turned back to the eldest sister.

"Please!" Alex begged. "Oh, wait. Would we even be able to use them?" She questioned.

"You could use my wand for now, though you'll be getting your own by next week the latest." He handed them his very ancient yet powerful wand, and after having them both practice the wand movement many a time's, he told them the incantation.

"Remember it won't work unless you believe it will." He continued teaching.

Not many situations surprised this age-old Headmaster, though one was the site he was staring at. Not just one, but both of them managed to say the incantation correctly and have the spell work the first time.

'Stronger then even I imagined.' Was his thought.

"Ready to go now?" Albus called into question.

Looking around at the now bare room, the girls couldn't find anything missing, and shrugged.

"As ready as ever." Amber answered with another shrugging motion of her shoulder. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, if I can ask you to take my hand we'll be off. I can apperate us all right in front of The Burrow." The odd look on their faces distinguished after that as he knew it would.

With Alex grabbing his left arm, and Amber his right he closed his twinkling eyes. With a large crack they disappeared. Though the beginning was rather graceful, that couldn't be said for the landing. Alex and Amber tried to catch their balance, but failed miserably. Alex's hand was caught by none other then Bill Weasley right before she was about to land on the rather wet grass.

Amber didn't have that grace it seemed, and simply fell, landing on top of the one person she was bent on meeting. Blushing, she turned her head skywards, only to have red hair fall in her face, not that of her own by any means.

"I'm sorry." She stammered, still blushing and not meeting his eyes.

"It's fine, I wasn't very good with appearating at first either, it takes time. You must be the sisters I'm guessing?" The red-head stated. Seeing my questioning glance, he himself blushed. "I'm sorry that was rather rude, I'm Percy, Percy Weasley."

**A/N: OOOOO, cliff hanger! :D Hope you like this chapter. I'm not gonna update this until I have at LEAST two review's! (Not the same person :P) So please tell your friends and I'll give you a virtual hug!**

**P.S. If you didn't notice btw:**

**Ashley: Amber **

**Me: Alex**


End file.
